


What We Dream

by Zephyrfox



Series: The Truth in Our Dreams [2]
Category: GoldenEye (1995), James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Dream Sex, Dreaming, M/M, Occult, Spooky, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 00:06:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16544942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephyrfox/pseuds/Zephyrfox
Summary: This time it's James who is dreaming, and he enjoys the steamy sex with his lovers. He is aware that something is wrong, out of place, but he can't figure it out. It can't be important, anyway. After all, it's only Alec and Q.





	What We Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently my spooky Halloween fic wanted a series!

James slowly became aware that he was nude, standing in the center of a large room. He wasn’t sure how he’d gotten there. Hadn’t he just gone to bed? He knew he had been on a mission, and any lapse could have deadly consequences. He tried to feel alarm at that thought, but something seemed to be easing his tension. The only source of light in the room came from a fire crackling in the fireplace behind him, its heat gently warming his back, in contrast with the air wafting in from the open windows on the other side of the room, letting in the chill night air and the scent of flowers. Soft sighs and moans came from a pair of lovers on the bed before him, causing his blood to rush southward. His lips parted as his breathing quickened. He focused on the two bodies curling around each other, absently licking his lips. He had only one thought at the moment — should he join in? 

_ James… _

He only realized that hadn’t heard his name with his ears when he was halfway to the bed; somehow the call echoed through his mind, pulling him forward. As he drew closer, he recognized the men on the bed, entwined in an erotic embrace, kissing sensuously. One blond, and one brunet. Alec and Q, his lovers. He knew he had approached silently, making no noise to betray his presence, but Q rolled onto his side anyway, hazel eyes gone hot and dark with passion, and held a hand out to him, inviting him to take it and join them in bed. 

Alec smiled, his normally sharp green eyes unfocused and soft with pleasure, as James climbed onto the bed to kneel between them. Fury shot through James at the thought that  _ someone else _ had put that expression on his lover’s face. Soon enough, reason asserted itself, and he reined in his jealousy. It had been Q, of course. No one else. And Q was theirs as much as they were his.

“Of course, love. Only us,” Q murmured, embracing him from behind, trailing one hand from his chest to his side.

James shivered. The cool night breeze had chilled Q’s skin. There was a reason that Q wore so many layers. With virtually no meat on his bones, he couldn’t stay warm. 

“It’s fine. You’ll warm me, won’t you?” Breath barely warmer than the air surrounding them tickled his ear as Q spoke.

Yes, of course, he would. He rolled onto his back, bringing Q with him, lying on his stomach. Onyx eyes smiled down at him. Beside them, Alec shifted closer and reached up to caress Q from shoulder to thigh. James frowned as the movement drew his attention to a rust brown streak of blood drying along Alec’s neck.

“Shhh, love,” Q said, getting his attention by turning his head with cool fingers along his jaw. “It’s fine. That’s not important.”

No, of course it wasn’t… Wait — what wasn’t important? The scent of flowers grew stronger, threatening to distract him. James gave his head a little shake, attempting to clear it, but onyx eyes caught and held his and he relaxed. Everything was fine.

“Excellent,” Q purred, sliding a hand along his chest, leaving a trail of coolness behind. Dark red lips parted in a smile, the tips of Q’s white teeth showing. “Now, let’s make you feel good, shall we?”

He shivered in anticipation. Q’s inventive side manifested itself in some rather interesting ways in the bedroom. James had always been sexually adventurous, and Alec was easily a match for him, but he had never expected it of Q before they got together.

Q rolled off of him with a smirk. That must have been a signal, because Alec cuddled into his side, a solid line of heat from his shoulder to his hip, and maneuvered them both until they spooned together on their sides, his back to Alec’s front, supported by the nest of pillows on the bed. Alec’s arm stretched over his stomach, holding him tightly, pinning them together. He ground his ass backwards, and realized that Q had gotten their lover off earlier. Alec’s cock lay soft, nestled between their bodies. He was slightly disappointed, but glad that Alec was still very much a part of Q’s plans, whatever they were.

At least part of it was different sensations. Alec was almost hot against his back, while Q was cool all along his front, except where he could feel the heat of Alec’s arm against his stomach. He groaned as Alec kissed and nibbled his neck and shoulder that were within reach. Q smirked, the fire behind him throwing odd shadows onto his face, so all James could see clearly were his dark eyes. Instructions whispered into his mind:  _ Don’t touch. _

He balled his hands into fists to signal his acceptance. Instead of kissing him, as he had expected, Q ran cool fingers across his chest, ducking to chase them with a tongue that was only slightly warmer. He was puzzled when an unexpected hint of cinnamon hit his nose, replacing the floral scent around them. Where had that come from? Then he realized that Q was using flavored oil on him. He squirmed when Q’s tongue got to a ticklish spot in his ribs, but Alec held him pinned in place. He groaned again, trying to shift his legs at least with the need to move. Q’s chuckles floated up to him, with a whispered ‘patience’ and he wanted to groan again.

Q leaned away, and patience be damned, he wanted to swear at Q to get back to what he was doing instead of fumbling around with whatever was beside the bed. 

James has no warning when something freezing cold touched his side. He tried to arch away but couldn’t move, and the cold slid across his chest, dripping down, toward the bed and he had to fight against the sudden shock in order to breathe. The ice worked its way all over his front, down to his groin and then up, to center over his nipple for a moment before moving to the base of his throat where it stayed. He could feel the hard lump slowly melting away even as his skin underneath it got colder. The breeze from the windows shifted, blowing across the bed with the smell of flowers, chilling him even further.

When the ice was gone, Q plastered himself along James’ front, shockingly warm against his cooled skin. He had a moment to wonder if that had been why Q had felt so chilly earlier, if he and Alec had indulged in temperature play. Then all thoughts flew out of his head because Q was nuzzling and nipping at his neck, and a hand was tweaking a nipple and another was scratching bright streaks of pain along his inner thigh and another dug into his shoulder and he tried to arch away from the sensory assault or maybe into it for more,  _ more,  _ and he realized that one of those hands was Alec’s, because now he could move a little, even though he was still between both of his lovers. 

Q moved down his body, licking and stroking,  _ petting,  _ and James was lost in a haze of arousal. Then Q arrived at his groin and James whimpered when Q didn’t close now cool lips around his cock. He was hard, he needed something, and the way Q’s hair tickled him, tickled his cock while his inner thighs got all the attention, had him nearly begging for relief.

Alec shifted, pulling James with him, until he was seated, leaning his back against something. The headboard? James sat between Alec’s outstretched legs, once more leaning against Alec’s chest. Q gave him a filthy, heated look, as if appreciating a feast, and bent over, to finally — finally — take care of his cock, first laving it with a cool tongue, then swallowing it down to the root. James gasped, throwing his head back, against Alec’s shoulder, wanting nothing more than to thrust deep,  _ deep, _ but somehow he managed to hold still, lost in the sensations surrounding his cock. 

Everything else faded into the distance, his attention shrinking to where gentle suction surrounded his cock as Q’s head slid slowly up and down, scraping lightly with sharp teeth. He moaned, arching back against Alec once more, and warm lips brushed his throat. Alec nipped at his throat just as Q’s tongue flicked over the head of his cock. James’ breath caught, lost in pleasure as he came. 

The next time he was aware, James floated in a haze of post-orgasmic bliss, dimly aware that Alec still nibbled on his neck, while Q still nuzzled at his groin. He wanted to run his fingers through the silky strands of Q’s hair, but he remembered in time. His instructions had been  _ don’t touch. _ He sighed, then, content to simply lie between his lovers as he enjoyed the afterglow. The first sharp shock of pain at his inner thigh almost startled him out of his sleepy, relaxed state, but he seemed to hear Q telling him that everything was fine, almost lulling him back under. Then he felt the sensation of blood leaking onto his skin, with Q’s tongue licking up the blood.

Alec’s arm tightened around him, holding him so he couldn’t move away, but then he didn’t want to. Q’s mouth closed around the wound on his thigh, the gentle suction the same as Q had used on his cock. The sensation was even more arousing than before. Want and need thrummed under his skin as an orgasm rolled through him. Pleasure filled him, expanding outward, unending and timeless. 

He slowly became aware of the passage of time again, moaning in disappointment as Q’s mouth left his thigh. “Everything is fine, love,” Q said, smiling up at him. “Go to sleep.”

Reassured, James smiled back. He fell asleep with Alec’s warmth on his back and Q’s chilled skin lying across his legs, with the smell of flowers following him into slumber.

 

~~~~

 

James woke up to the sun shining through the sheer drapes of his hotel room, feeling pleasantly relaxed, as though he’d spent an enjoyable evening making love. He was momentarily confused, because he’d gone to bed alone the night before. A memory of flowers — no, just the scent — nudged him, reminding him that he had dreamed during the night. Such an odd dream, too. It must have been influenced by Alec. Just before they parted at the airport to leave for their assignments, he had seemed unusually tense, and when James had pressed him for what was wrong, he had described part of a dream from the night before. 

He pushed back the blankets and sat on the edge of the bed, absently rubbing a bruise on the inside of his thigh. When had that happened? He must have bumped into something… He shook his head, dismissing it as unimportant. The dream, though… some of the details were becoming fuzzy already, but others remained sharp in his memory. A few of the things he could remember seemed similar to what Alec had described. They both had been in the dream, along with Q, in a strangely familiar room. He didn’t remember Alec saying anything about a fireplace, but the most important details had been there. The large, soft bed covered in pillows and blankets, big enough for all three of them, and the sex.

His cock twitched at the sense memory of Q’s mouth wrapped around it, all tongue and the scrape of teeth and the  _ suction… _ “Down, boy.” He didn’t have time for a replay of his dream. He had a meeting with his contact in a few hours, and he needed to be in place well before so he could ensure that there were no others lying in wait. He stood and headed for the bathroom. He’d have to remember to tell Alec and Q about the dream. Maybe they could try to recreate it sometime… 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Jaimistoryteller for encouragement!
> 
> I love reviews, comments, and any other sort of communication. Feel free to stop in to say hi - you can find me on Tumblr at leavesdancing.tumblr.com, or at my Bond fandom tumblr, zephyrfox.tumblr.com.


End file.
